Engagia: The Dimension Tale
by ChaoZ Pikashu iZ LegendZary
Summary: one day in the town of Alga, a random meteor show levelled the entire village. Within, strange bracelets were hidden that unleashed powerful magic. However, four people of whom woke up in the wrong dimension are after these bracelets to stop the darkness
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The elemental warriors, veins of Chaos and darkness**

So here they are; the four strongest warriors against the lord of darkness. The simplest plot for any boring story. You can throw anything you want into this scenario; the end will always be the same. The heroes defeat the darkness and peace returns to the land. Isn't that what everybody wants? At least that's what is supposed to happen.

At the top of a massive jet black tower stood these four powerful fighters. Their mere presence was causing the world around them to shudder with every heart beat. However, this wasn't just because they were ready for their battle. Standing before them was a man twice as big as they were exerting most of this power. He stood at about 10ft and held a massive sword pulsating with red chaos above his jet black armour. One of the four before him held his arm to his back overhead and grabbed a hold of the handle of a blade. As he pulled it, no actual blade appeared. Then he yelled the words he had grown accustomed to. They echoed around as his voice pierced the sky and out of the blue, his sword erupted into flames to create a physical edge. Another man in blue did the same but from his hip. As he pulled the handle out, water gushed from the top to form a blade-like edge. A girl with them had already pulled her weapon out and stood closely to the fourth member of their party. He looked the most scorned as his white hair covered his green eyes. His green jacket flailed violently as his power grew. Green ribbons shot up from the floor and circled him. He grabbed his sword from his side which gave no special effects, but instead of merely standing his ground like the rest of his team, he leapt straight forwards at the deity they were destined to slay.

This giant of a man laughed as he slammed his sword downwards on the green man. However, his smirk disappeared as the guy stepped to the side and leapt onto the sword. Kicking off, he leapt upwards and booted the darkness right in the chin. Turning round in mid air, he roared at his comrades. The three nodded and charged forwards with him. The battle soon became as intense as the pressure in the air was. From the bottom of the tower, fire could be easily seen covering the structures roof as the burning blade was swung to connect with the chaos sword. The blade of water would move around the darkness to slice form the back and to be followed by many launching boulders carried by the wind. No matter what they did though, their efforts proved futile. The darkness span around and slammed the water caster out of the air and almost off the edge of the tower. The fire sword was bounced back before the chaos blade slammed into his armour sending him soaring into a pillar. The earthen girl looked at the two who had fallen, foolishly being slammed aside as the darkness turned his arm around. The man in green saw all of this and leapt forwards for another assault.

His heroic actions didn't get him very far as he was plucked out of the air. The juggernaut of darkness grabbed him by the head and slammed his body into the floor, raising the ground around them with the seismic force of the slam. The wind warrior opened his mouth to yell but instead, blood shot forth followed by gasps. The battle was not going in their favour. The man in black laughed as he lifted the wind master into the air and threw him aside like trash. However, this had given the flame enough time to recharge. Leaping straight into battle, a rage of fire slammed into the darkness' hip. The screech of metal against his armour drowned out the darkness roars. However, this was just a feint. The massive tank grabbed the fire lord and mocked his weakness. Grabbing his chaos blade once more, he slammed it into the man. Luckily, he had kicked off the darkness chest armour to avoid the killing blow, but he didn't dodge without injury. The blade sliced his right eye and sent him crashing to the ground clutching his face in agony.

Water suddenly slammed into the back of the darkness catching him off guard. Volley after volley of what looked like tidal waves but of miniature in size collided with the dam that was the armour of darkness and keeping him back. He roared as the chaos blade was brought upwards slicing the wave in two and watching it fall to the floor. Then in an instant, the man was in front of the water master and had punched his shoulder into submission. The crack of bones could be heard followed by a painful shout as the guy fell to the floor. The girl that controlled the earth had managed to lift herself into footing but was slightly too late to defend herself as a gauntlet grabbed her by the face. The hulk that was black armour laughed chaotically towards the green corpse as he dropped the girl off the edge of the tower. The sound of her falling screams made the wind awaken from its deathly slumber. He stood up while hugging his chest where he took the most damage. Then, in anger and hate, he sprinted forwards and speared the chaos straight in the chest. The blade seemed to go straight through the armour like a knife to butter.

What seemed to be an easy victory was only the beginning of an endless journey. The darkness within dispersed outwards in a horrific explosion of black energy and ribbons. Then an arm reached out from the smog of darkness and grabbed the wind master. Then another arm shot out holding the blade of chaos and brought it down upon the unwary winds leaving a wound that took off the entire arm of the green man. He screamed at first as he saw his own body part fall down, but then he quickly blacked out and slid off the side of the tower into the darkness below.

So is this what a story should involve? Will the darkness ever win or should it just die out at the end of every saga? This power is not going to die without a decent fight. The four lay down in several different places around the tower as a blast of black energy shot into the cloud filled sky. Then it randomly began to rain red, like blood. The bodies of the four slowly dissolved into the water that fell onto them in a blood stained burial. The black armoured man merely laughed as he watched them all die in front of him while encased in a shell of black smog.

The black energy blasted like a beam into the sky and crashed into the atmosphere, ripping open a void in the sky like split paper. Ribbons of four colours shot up from the bodies of those recently deceased and were completely digested by the void.

On the other side, the sense of falling filled their corpses. The feeling of dreaming in the clouds rushed past them as one by one, they opened their eyes. Suddenly sitting up straight, the feeling disappeared and they were now back to normal. Having awoken from a terrifying dream, they stood up in unison and looked out of their windows. Each of the four was located in different parts of a new world they had never seen before. Inside mountains, over a waterfall, in the middle of the clouds and within a volcano. They were completely clueless. Didn't we die? Why are we here? The questions needed to be answered, but how do you start in a realm you've never seen before and in a home you don't even know belonged to you? Another question: Why do we all look different? Our bodies have changed completely from our 30 year old men and woman. Now, were young again and about the age of college students. Why?

But before their story is told, let me take you back in time to where this story truly began. This also involved four friends, but they were never always together to begin with. The events at the top of that tower and the darkness within the void will change their lives forever, to a world where pain and turmoil is only a matter of fighting. Could you hold your own, if the one you loved died before your eyes and you couldn't do anything about it?


	2. Get Home

**Chapter 2: Get home, it's almost sundown!**

"c'mon! We're gonna be late" That was what he said. That fat bastard that stole what was left of his friends chocolate bar. He scoffed it down so quickly, nobody had any chance to stop him. Instead, a blow to the gut was given instead. This large bloke was more flab than muscle but he was a pretty hefty guy. Black hair shaved down to a buzz and a combat jacket in a brown camo. His mud brown cargo pants matched this nicely. It's not surprising to see him in glasses either. This hulk of a guy went by the name of 'Cody Marche.' one of the most troublesome people in the whole village. He was running up a hill in the middle of the countryside that leads to their hometown. Behind him ran up a younger boy in all red. His hair was spiked on end in a fashionable crimson and his shirt was of a dark orange. The front held a Japanese symbol to show 'courage' which was in white. This hyperactive boy was called 'Maximilian Hayzer' but preferred the shorter term 'Max'. He ran up the hill in his red shorts to catch up to the tub of lard that managed to escape from his grasp.

Behind him, followed a young girl about the same age as Max but she was walking rather than running. She was the most revealing of the trio. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail down to her hips of a deep teal. Her ribbon was a lovely white colour with a diamond stud. She wore a swimming costume which consisted of just a bra upper section and a skirt lower section. Both of these were blue with the pattern of blue waves. However, these were her usual wear because she was 'Mina Rinatoni' the girl who owns the surfing club. She walked after them in a lazy manner and with her arms stretched above her head. "Stop running guys, I didn't sleep much last night". Soon after she rubbed her eyes, she noticed the two had disappeared completely. With a look to the right and a swing to the left, she didn't know where they were. So, she resorted to her distress plan. "MAX DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" She screamed those words over the countryside in hope he would hear. Sadly, he did. Grabbing her shoulder from behind, he looked at her with a smug face. "What's with that look max?" "Cody… took the wrong path" "what?" "RUN FOR IT GUYS!" Suddenly, Cody zoomed passed with a small herd of boar chasing him. Max bent down with his hands on his knees and burst into laughter. Mina was slightly more concerned when one bashed Cody skywards.

"Hey I can see my house from up here" Cody had managed to land on the branch of a tree, upside down. His black trainer lace managed to cling on for whatever life it had and wouldn't let go. Cody just swung back and forth as pigs slammed into the tree to knock him down. "What did that idiot do to the pigs?" "Well he must have been hungry" Max started laughing again but Mina wasn't having any of it. She slapped the back of his head leaving a rather large bump. "Go get him down" "ok Mina" Max unwillingly listened to her and did what he was told. The pigs somewhat ignored him as he began to climb the tree as Cody was the one with a hot dog in his hand he saved from earlier. When max got to the top, he questioned his actions. "Why are you upside down and eating a hot dog from yesterday?" "I spose these Boars don't like the fact I'm eating them" "No they don't, now lets get you down" Max reached over to the lace and untangled it from the branch sending Cody falling into a pile of angry pigs. They all suddenly attacked with a huge puff of dust that was thrown into the air. The hand holding the hotdog could be seen sticking from the top as if he was protecting it. This made Max burst out laughing again and this made him lose his footing and land right in the middle of the mess.

"AH SHIT!" was all Max said when he landed face first into a fist holding food. The scent of a hotdog and sweaty fist shot straight into Max's nose and almost made him puke from the fall, but luckily a boar broke his fall and he bounced out of the fray. Mina ran over to him and quickly brushed him down. "Are you ok max? Are you?" "Stop worrying about me, I'm 14 for gods sake, I can survive on my own you know" "I may be 2 years younger than you but you've gotta give me some credit for looking after you and that old man" "who you calling old?" The two friends turned to see Cody holding all three pigs up by their hind legs in one hand. They were somehow tied up with his shoe lace and still held together perfectly. His mission was successful; however, the hot dog was shattered on the floor in the shape of Max's face. "Your paying for that you know" "what? Why?" "Your face touched it last. Plus, I'm older than you by 4 whole years you idiot so you do what I say" Mina stood up and wandered over to Cody with a very menacing look on her face.

"Now listen here old man. You don't tell my Maxi to do what you tell him to or I wont hold back next time" "what did you do anyway?" "This" With that said, Mina violently slammed her leg right into the manhood of Cody. The one thing that would make the titan fall. As he did, he somewhat yelled six curse words that was roughly translated as "shufcraballs" "now lets get back to the village before sundown" and then Mina began skipping away towards the village in the right direction this time. "Ugh… Bitch… that was… uncalled… for" "agreed… but" "but what?" "It was bloody funny to watch"


	3. The Best of Four Friends

**Chapter 3: the best of four friends, the red sky makes tomorrows delight**

Eventually, the three friends got to their village in the countryside. It sat on the side of a massive coast to overlook the ocean. It was mainly made of wooden houses and some shacks just like the surfers club directly on the beach. This place was called 'Alga Village' and is the first location start off their story.

As Cody walked through the large wooden gate that decorated the path out of the countryside, he felt a sharp pain hit his head. That and a red blur bouncing to the floor by his feet. Looking over the fat guys shoulder, Max could see the fourth member of their group. She stood with one leg up against a fruit stall and the other holding her body straight. She wore a strange Chinese oriented get up that looked like a dress but flopped down in a square shape at the front and back of her legs. Her hips could easily be seen, revealing a red layer of bandaging. Further up, her green hair grew down to the back of her hips and covered a nicely hidden samurai sword.

Mina was the first to leap forwards in happiness. This girl lived in a completely different village and rarely left her home. Reason being, she was actually a very powerful heir to the throne to the Kazuhina Family. She went by the name of 'Cyana Kazuhina' because of her cyan green hair colour and eyes. "Hey there Cyana, what are you doing in Alga?" "Reiken City was boring me. My father was always on about marrying some idiot that I didn't like so I took a short holiday to see you guys. I would have thought Cody would spot a flying apple though" Max chuckled at the thought of Cody actually seeing something he didn't care about: fruit? That is unhealthy for a fat guy. "Haha, he wouldn't dare go near the things. He's fruit blind in both eyes" "I see… no different than last year then?" "No different"

The group laughed together in a synchronised fashion as if they were all the same person. They were truly the best of friends and nothing would change that. The fat idiotic one, the smart friendly one, the hyperactive courageous one and the wise and powerful one. Isn't that what makes a perfect team? If only everyone was this perfect. Cyana pushed off the stall and paid for the apple she threw at her friend. The man at the stall laughed happily as she handed him the coins. Then the four walked off towards the surfers club. Apparently, they were all supposed to meet Mina's father today before sundown because he had something to show them. The sun was already beginning to set so they quickly walked over to the shack at the bottom of the coast and entered the doorway.

The building looked no different than most fishing huts. It had lots of fish armaments on the wall plus some fishing equipment for those that wanted it. The most obvious thing to spot was the massive surfboard that could hold five people perched above the wooden counter. Mina rushed in front of everyone and dodged the shelves off souvenirs and sea shells before slamming on the wooden desk. "Hey dad! Get out here" Nobody answered her calls mainly because she gave no time to respond. As soon as she finished her sentence, she was over the counter and through another doorway. The sounds of banging on steps could be heard from the roof to show she was now upstairs. The other three spread out around the shack taking a look at all the strange stuff that Mina's father had found. Cody was the most unlucky as he lifted a rotten boot. "Why bring this into a shop? It stinks. Oh god there's a crab inside!" He quickly dropped it back onto the shelf with a bang and the supposed crab inside remained undetectable. Then the door opened again to show Mina out of breath. She walked over to the side as her father entered the room. He was what every pirate wanted to be. Dreadlocks everywhere with a jet black shirt and a beard colour to match. If anything, he was the ultimate Jack Sparrow fan with purple stripped jeans and pointed shoes. Somehow, a cutlass was strapped to his hip with thin string. He walked over to Cody and laughed at the boot. "Ah you fool Cody as always, that there be just a clay model of a crab. Not the real thing ma friend." He spoke with a strong pirate accent to match his outfit. This outrageous bloke went by the true name of 'Jonathan Rinatoni' which apparently translates as 'Master Swashbuckler Cut-throat Jon.' This can easily be seen on whatever deeds he signs. Instead of the initials 'JR' he puts 'MSC-TJ' which makes little sense to those that haven't met him before. "ok then Mina, allow me to unveil the ultimate treasure that I have located in this very town we know called Alga" Cody was the only one of the three that didn't like Jon. he was too strange and dirty to be called a real man. Cyana didn't dare touch anything as she shuffled her feet through the shack. She was a princess after all and didn't want to get her clothes dirty.

"Now then, feast yer eyes on dis" Jon pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his jeans. He slapped it onto the counter and sprawled it open so everyone could see. It was creased everywhere and held many tea stains, but the blue marker pen was easily readable. It showed what looked like a treasure map which got him all excited but the kids a bit annoyed. Cody was the first to see a problem. "You called us here to look at a map with a hole in the middle?" "Ah, but I have managed to develop a route around the hole to said treasure" "yeah you make it sound like I care about it. I'm not going on any boat" "you could surf if you wish my friend" "er dad, he sank last time you gave him a board remember?" "Oh yes, how unfortunate. Oh well, I'm sure you three would be interested" "I'm sorry, but my father would kill me if I got this uniform wet. Plus the sword I have wouldn't be allowed on any old boat you have" "yeah and I'm somewhat afraid of water so…" "Ugh… I thought you guys might have been interested in what dad found" "yes, quite disappointing. Oh well, I suppose nobody wants untold riches" "I've already got that" "yeah Cyana is pretty rich" "oh really? I shoulda guessed from such an appearance. Beg my pardon mam" "You don't need to be so... formal I suppose" "Oh no, I wouldn't want to dampen your reputation mam" "ok Mina, your dads scaring me" "I'm sorry, he liked rich girls" "I'm 15!" "Oh really? Again I am truly sorry, you looked older at first" After Jon finished his sentence, a dent in the shape of Minas fist was created in the side of his head. "Ok let's just go then" Mina quickly walked out the shack door in a rush. Her father could be such an idiot at times when he heard a girl is rich. Doesn't he have any decency? Cyana quickly followed her and began to talk. "Mina, do not worry about it. I'm used to people like that" "well I should apologise for his stupid words" "Just don't become like him is all I can ask for" "oh certainly… there's only one guy I've got my eye on" "really?" "Hey guys, look" Max stepped out of the shack and was now down closer to the ocean. He was staring at the sun which had just set behind the clouds spreading a bright red colour across the sky. It looked absolutely glorious and radiant. Jon managed to bring himself to his feet and drag his body out of the shack. He stood beside Max and the rest of the group as they stared to the sky. "Hey you know what, they say when there's a red sky that tomorrow will be a good day for everybody" Max looked over to him and looked rather surprised. "Really? Why would a red sky make tomorrow be so good?" "I don't really know chap, but doesn't it look wondrous?"

The red sky lit up what soon became night. The red did not leave the sky even when the sun had gone down. What was really happening tonight wasn't just a coincidence. Something had happened…


End file.
